Logan The Vampire
by MarshmallowAtHeart
Summary: AU Thirteen year old Logan is convinced that he's a vampire and tries to ward everyone away from from him. While Veronica is convinced that she can cure Logan with true love's first kiss... the problem is, who is Logan's true love?


**A.N I was rewatching Boys Meets World and there's an episode where Cory thinks he's turned into a werewolf. And hence this was somehow created. This is totally different from that episode though.  
**

 **P.S I don't think Logan would believe he was a vampire but this wouldn't work otherwise so enjoy little naïve Logan and Veronica.**

* * *

Logan wasn't gullible. He had done extensive research on the subject and he now accepted his deathful fate. He, Logan Echolls, was a vampire.

It was a dark night, and he was hungry... and he knew that blood was the only thing that could sustain him. Veronica had said so.

His mother had come up to check on him, with his favorite chocolate chip cookies. "Logan, sweetie, are you okay?"

His eyes widened in horror. "Get away from me, mom! It's for your own good."

Her eyebrows creased and a worried look crossed her face. "Logan, what's going on with you? You've been acting weird since yesterday."

What could he say to her? That her son had turned into a modern day Dracula? That if she came any closer he'd have to drain her blood because he was so damned _hungry_?

"Mom! Just go!" Logan pleaded with her as he stood at the far end of the room.

Lynn sighed. She needed to have a talk with Logan, about puberty. Kids... they grew up so fast.

Logan had already started to develop his vampire powers. He could feel the fangs growing in his gums, he could smell every sweet scent of the cookies his mother brought, he could smell his mother's overly expensive perfume. He could see the outside world clearly, even though it was dark.

He swallowed. Soon it'd be daylight and he'd be weak. If only his mother would let him stay in. He sighed. Did he have the strength to stop himself from creating a massacre at school?

* * *

Veronica had always known she was special, because her parents had always told her that she was. And so did Lilly. And Logan. And well, okay a lot of people said good things about her. But now she actually believed them.

Because Veronica Mars was convinced that she was the Vampire Slayer. Not Slayer like Buffy in which she literally slayed them, of course not, she couldn't do that. But she had an idea to slay the vampire out of the human.

Through extensive research they'd discovered that Logan was a vampire because he'd been attacked and bitten by a vampire bat. And now he was taking a page from the Beast of Beauty and the Beast and locked himself up in his mansion.

It hit Veronica like a bolt of lightning. She could save Logan from his awful fate of never being about to enjoy the sun and surfing (it was his favorite thing to do after all).

There had to be a cure. And since she was the self appointed chosen one, she had to find it.

Then, realization struck Veronica.

 _A true love's first kiss could cure anything._

She blushed profusely. She did like Logan, a lot. He was funny and he paid a lot of attention to her and made her giggly and giddy and a lot of weird feelings that she couldn't quiet label yet.

But did she love him? It was called a true love's first kiss for a reason.

Maybe it was someone else that had to kiss him and she had to be the one to bring them together.

Her heart ached. If not her, who? Lilly? She was the only other girl that Logan willingly spent time talking to.

Veronica bit her lip. But she wanted to be the one to kiss Logan. Though, she didn't want to be selfish. She had to talk to Lilly.

* * *

"Lemme get this straight, you believe that Logan is a vampire?" Lilly stared at her petite blonde best friend.

Veronica nodded. "Yes. That would be correct."

Lilly gawked at her in disbelieve. Veronica had sounded completely serious. If this were anyone else, she'd be checking for punk'd cameras. But this was Veronica. Sweet, innocent, naïve, Veronica. Lilly loved her best friend but she honestly did not understand how her mind worked sometimes.

"And you want to rectify this by giving him the cure which is true love's first kiss?"

With a sharp nod, she confirmed, "Yes. That would also be correct."

Lilly should have told her that she was being ridiculous. Vampires didn't exist. And a true love's first kiss only existed in cartoons. Lilly should have but she didn't. Instead, she smirked and encouraged, "Well, I think you should kiss him."

"What?" Veronica's eyes widened and she spluttered, "But what if it's you?"

Lilly would admit, she found Logan extremely attractive and he was Logan _Echolls_. The son of movie stars. It made sense that they would inevitably come together. But apparently, he wasn't the bad boy she thought he was. And being a bad boy was an incredibly important factor to being Lilly Kane's boyfriend.

And so she decided that Logan and Veronica would be a good couple. Veronica was already thirteen. She needed to have her first kiss, at least. "You're the one that came up with this theory, so you should be the one to test it out."

Veronica bit her lip, worriedly. "But it wouldn't work if I'm not the one."

Lilly looked at her best friend quizzing. "What makes you think that I am?"

"You're Lilly Kane!" She protested.

"And you're Veronica Mars!"

"I know that!" She slumped.

"And I know what the true love tale is, Veronica. I'm totally not going to be tied down to one guy. I'm only thirteen."

"But you said he was hot and that you liked him."

"That was until he revealed his true dorkish colours." _Like seriously, he thinks he's a vampire._

Miffed at her best friends tone, she demanded, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uhm that I wanna live a little on the dangerous side of life? I have you to ground me but I so want a boyfriend that makes me fly."

"Lilly!" Veronica exclaimed with wide eyes and her mouth opened in an 'o'.

Unaffected, Lilly shrugged. "Since you're the only one that cares that Logan's like a brooding vampire now, you should be the one to kiss him and make him all better."

"But-"

Lilly rolled her eyes. Bored of this ridiculous theory of theirs already. She looked her best friend in her eyes and asked, "You want him to be cured, don't you?

Veronica nodded, of course she did. She didn't want Logan to become a self-loathing creature like Angel or Spike.

Lilly grinned. "Well, then, go get 'em lover girl!"

Veronica gulped. Was she seriously going to kiss Logan Echolls?

* * *

Before school the next day, Veronica stopped by the Echolls mansion. She didn't want Logan to go into the sun and burn to death.

Logan immediately protested that she leave. "Veronica!" He pleaded. She continued to walk toward him and he backed away. "You know that I'm not completely in control."

"It's okay, Logan!" She tried to assure him.

"No, it's not. You know that all I wanna do is protect you. I couldn't take it if I hurt you."

She bit her lip, her heart ached at his agony. But a part of her felt elated that he cared so much. She had to try. She had to cure Logan.

"Logan, it's okay. I have a cure," she assured him with a soft smile.

He froze, confused. "A cure?"

She gave him a nod but a look of uncertainty passed her face. "I think so. I mean, it's a theory. It's not like I could test it out..."

He licked his dry lips and quizzed, "What is it?"

Her heart raced, she gathered all her courage and said, "Close your eyes, okay?"

He did as he was told. This was Veronica. He trusted Veronica.

Veronica bit her lip, she stepped closer to him and kissed him on his lips.

He froze and opened his wide eyes.

She beamed. "Logan! It worked. You have some color back in your face." She smiled brightly as her hand touched his now flamed cheeks.

He stared at her. His heart throbbed against his chest and her smile... He reached forward, cupped her check and kissed her, passionately.

It was like an instinctual pull, her hands went to his waist and pulled him closer. He leaned his forehead against hers. They tried to catch their breaths, heartbeats raced, time stood still when their eyes locked.

She let her hand touch his cheek and a lopsided grin spread across his face. She smiled.

"Logan, honey, I couldn't find any vampire juice but this gummy bear juice is quiet popular -" Lynn stopped short at the sight of her son and Veronica that looked like deers caught in the headlight.

"Oh, Veronica," Lynn regained her composition and smiled warmly. "I didn't know you were here but stay for lunch. Maybe you could persuade Logan to eat something."

"Sure, Mrs Echolls," Veronica chirped with a bright smile.

Logan swallowed. His thoughts drowned in the fact that Veronica kissed him. His heart thumped across his chest, had that really happened?

"Logan?" Veronica called for his attention.

He snapped back to reality, gulped and hummed, "Hmm?"

"Are you feeling, okay?" She asked softly, concern in her eyes. "I mean, it did work, didn't it?"

He blinked. All he could think about was her lips against his. "Huh?"

She bit her lip and he swallowed. He wanted to kiss her again.

"I gave you the cure... to vampirism," she told him.

"With your mouth?"

She blushed deeply. But she figured it must have worked. He was back to his usual snarky self and not turning into a self-loathing vampire.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "It's not like I could do it any other way. But your cheeks are red and your face is hot so it must have worked." Her blush deepened with every word.

"Veronica," he let out. "All I know is that I wanna kiss you again."

Her wide eyes snapped to his and her breath hitched. She felt... A magnetic pull. That's all she could describe it as.

True love's first kiss. Well, she didn't mind it if she had to spend forever with Logan Echolls. In fact, she thought, that she'd quite enjoy it.


End file.
